The Princess, the Flower, and the Fox
by hiro himura
Summary: NarutoSakuraHinata. Hinata advances to the next level of Byakugan that no one has ever seen before. Sakura can't get over her crush. Naruto is caught between Sakura and hinata. I stink at summaries, please just read
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Some things might be slightly AU and this takes place after the Sasuke retrival. They are all around 16.

Naruto lay in his bed thinking about Sakura. It had been nearly three months since Hinata had revealed her feelings to him and a 4 since he'd realized his feelings for her. Sakura, though, was showing signs of wear and tear, she had tried to hide whatever was wrong with her, but Naruto knew the kunoichi long enough to know when something was up. She had bags under her eyes and two days ago when they were training together like they always did Naruto accidently destroyed the bottom half of her shirt and Naruto saw her ribs through her side. She was so thin, waaaaayyyy to thin, but when he had tried to get her to eat, Sakura said that she wasn't hungry. Naruto knew that things had been hard for her since Sasuke left, and he had tried to comfort her but he loved Hinata now. _How ironic_ Naruto thought. He had spent a good 5 or so years of his life pining after Sakura only to realize that he loved Hinata. He had been so stupid and blind, but now he could see things clearly. He could never go back to loving Sakura. Rolling over in his bed and crushing the pillow over his head, Naruto tried to get some sleep.

Sakura cried as she sat at the team 7 training ground. How could things go so wrong. They had a disfunctional family, but a strong one. Then Sasuke left for power. Before he had gone Sakura confessed her love for him and offered to leave with him, but Sasuke's only response was to charge up a Chidori and stab her. Sakura wouldn't be standing here if Naruto hadn't taken the chidori for her. She remembered treating Naruto so badly, punching and kicking hi while she tried to get Sasuke to like her. Naruto asked her to go on date after date for ramen, to a movie, anything. He tried to give her gifts and even tried to treat Sakura to her favortie foods and she always turned him down. Then, when he left she realized how much she depended on him to keep her strong, to keep her going. Sakura wiped away a tear. And now that he had found Hinata it was likely that she would never get to tell Naruto how much she loved him. _I love him so much. I wish i could tell him that I love him. Maybe, if I... No I couldn't do that to poor Hinata, I'd commit senpuku(2)(sp) before I did that. _She couldn't compete with Hinata even if she wanted too. She was so curvy and well... hot. She had to be ranked higher than Kurenai and Anko on the ten hottest Konoha babes survey. _And the worst part is I'm nothing to brag about. _

Sakura was wasting away. Sakura had lost nearly 20 pounds after Naruto and Hinata got together. _If only my diet had worked this well when I was trying to impress Sasuke_. She wiped away a tear. I need to get over Naruto. _I need to tell Naruto how I feel about him. If the fox boy rejected her, then she might be able to get back on with her life, but... if he decided that he loved her... _Sakura brushed off the all the dirt and twigs. She felt like running over to Naruto's right now, it was around 1 in the morning right now, but she didn't think that he would mind. After all the number one unpredictable hyperactive knucklheaded ninja was always there for his Nakama(1), right? Focusing chakra into her feet Sakura jumped onto the nearest tree limb and then vanished with a rustle of leaves. Leaving training ground 7 lonlier than ever.

--------------------------------------

Earlier that night.

Hinata awoke from a nightmare in her room in the Hyuuga compound. Naruto-kun and her were on a picnic when had transformed using that mysterious red chakra. She watched as he grew more feral and animal-like. He let out a vicious howl. The fox/naruto monstrosity advanced towards her slowly. Hinata could feel every breath he took and where she could once see the deepest blue eyes, lay slitted deep blood red pits of darkness. Frightened, Hinata fell backward and wimpered. The demon reached towards her with a clawed hand and carrased her cheek. Hinata closed her eyes only to find that she could see through her eyelids. Naruto reached for Hinata's throat. By this point Hinata couldn't even struggle. He lifted her limp body off the ground and she feelby gasped. The fox Naruto slowly licked her cheek with a long tounge, savoring the taste. Naruto had that animal like hunger, she could almost feel/taste the raw animalistic hunger pouring off him. Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and was startled at what she saw. The fox brought his face closer to hers. The hyuuga princess once again resumed her struggles. Naruto half growled/half whined as he charged a red rasengan in his other palm. Just as he was about to shove the rasangan into her stomach------------------ Hinata woke up. Crying harder than she had in a long time, Hinata clutched her Naruto plushie that he had given her. After her chest stopped heaving Hinata left her fuuton and walked silently to her personal bathroom. She splashed a bit of cold water onto her face to wake her up a bit. Hinata thought _ano... what's wrong with me? _Naruto-kun had never done anything even remotly harmful to her.

Truley, he was the kindest, most compassionate wonderful guy that she knew he was, ever since that first day from half behind a wall she had her first real look into Naruto without his mask. He was on the swing set crying for some reasonAs she watched, Naruto began to talk out loud, to no one really, at first he was . She remembered word for word everything he said "Why does everyone hate me. I never did anything to them, except for a practical joke or two. I'll make them see. I'll be the best ninja ever, Hokage, and then they'll have to acknowlage me for who I really am! dattebayo!" That filled her with so much warmth so much confidence, that if he could succed, she could succeed.

For the next two weeks, little Hinata followed Naruto everywhere, hoping to tell her about herself and how much she beleived in him, but everytime she tried to talk to him she would choke up. One day Hinata couldn't find Naruto. She checked his apartment, Ichiraku's, the swing set, Ichiraku's, the academy, Ichiraku's, the Hokage monunment, and of course Ichiraku. Hinata searched frantically high and low, but to no avail. She was determined like never before to find him, and that was the first day she activated her Byakugan to find him. Of course by Hinata's age of 7 when she had first met Naruto almost all Hyuuga had awoken their Byakugan. This was her first sign of weakness, and her first failure in the eyes of her father. Indeed, Neji had awakened his byakugan by the age of five. Using her new doujutsu, Hinata quickly found the last Uzumaki. He was deep in the forest by a small brook, practicing his bunshin in vain. Hinata held her hand up to her chest, he was alright. Her sunshine was back.

"Is someone there?" Naruto called out. Hinata gasped. He had found her watching him what was she going to do. "Hellloooo, come out" Finally, she decided to just walk out. Poking her two index fingers together she stared at the ground with a blush growing on her pale face. "ano ano He-he-hello Nar-Naruto-kun." It was safe to say that Naruto was suprised to see the royal Ms. Hyuuga Hinata this deep in the forest unattended. "What are you doing this deep in the forest alone Hinata? You could get lost" Hinata blushed. "We-well Na-Naruto-kun. Ano I was just walking in the forest wh-when I saw you tra-training Naruto-kun." Naruto crossed his hands over his head and made that thinking face where he closed his eyes and stuck out his lip. "I was just trying to perfect my bunshin no jutsu. I really suck at it." "Ano yo-you are do-doing g-great, ano, Naruto-kun" "Thanks Hinata, that means a lot. You know you're the kinda person I could like. I'll see you around, k Hinata-chan?" "Ari-arigato Naruto-kun" _He called me chan! And he said that he likes me. I'm so happy I could almost..._ Hinata thought.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright? You're face is kinda red, do you have a fever?" Naruto put a hand to her forhead to check her temperature. This, of course made Hinata blush even more and faint.

"Jees, sometimes she can sure be weird. O well, I better get her back to the Hyuuga clan before they miss her" Naruto picked up Hinata piggyback style and made for the Hyuuga mansion.

----------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later(Still in the flashback)

Naruto handed Hinata over to one of the Hyuuga guards at the gate. They were shocked to see the Hyuuga heir in the hands of the fox. Quickly they retrieved Hinata and sent Naruto on his way. As time went on, Hinata had more training to be heir and a woman in good standing. She learned calligraphy, flower arrainging, the tea ceremony, etc. Though she was never very good at it to start with she perserveared by thinking about Naruto. So she was less able to look for Naruto except at the acadamy, and there with all those people watching her because of her lineage, Hinata knew that she could never muster enough courage to talk to Naruto. Still he was always there for her, whether he knew about it or not, and she graduated from the acadamy with the second lowest marks in the class,(You know who got the lowest) and she worked on her Jyuken.

------------------------------------------------

Back to Present

Thinking about those fond memories Hinata quickly got over her nightmare. Looking into the mirror, she thought of how much she had grown. Her hair had grown long(to the middle of her back) because one day she had noticed, while Naruto was working on his Orioke no jutsu that he preffered girls with long hair. Hinata had not grown it before because of her unknown will to be different than all the snobby long-haired main branch members. Now that she had finally laid aside all those prejudices against them, Hinata could confidently grow her silky midnight blue hair longer(thats just how I describe her hair). Also, she had changed her wardrobe. She wore a newer tan jacket, which looked a lot like her old one, but with purple sleeves and no hood, with a special henge on it, and black shinobi pants similar to Tenten's. The henge on her jacket was mainly designed to hide all of her curvy figure and borderline C-D breasts. Hinata blushed as she thought about Naruto. Would he like her body? One day, she had heard from her freinds about touching herself down there, but she never tried that because it embarresed her so much. One time she had tried it, only to end up so embarresed she couldn't shower naked with herself for a week. But still she could fantasize about Naruto, couldn't she? His light, muscular(like a swimmer not super man) frame and his broad shoulders and his dexterious hands. "ooo Naruto-kun." Hinata murmered into her plushie. This train of thought made her blush again, she shouldn't be thinking about those things. Hinata crept back into her fuuton to try and sleep again. She tossed and turned but could not go to sleep. _I wonder if Naruto's awake. Maybe I'll go see him. We can talk or kiss or watch a movie together. _Hinata practically squealed as she thought of Naruto and herself in front of his tv watching a movie with her in Naruto's arms leaning her head against his chest. Hinata changed into a white summer kimono patterened with red maple tree leaves. As a kunoichi she had no problem in silently getting dressed and leaping out of her window into the night.

------ this means that they were interupted or symbolizes a scene change

1. Nakama-close friends considered family

2.senpuku- ninja or samurai suicide i think.

Shunshin-body flicker- the user uses chakra to quickly move between one spot and another, not teleportation

chan-affectionate term for a girl, usually indicating a girlfreind when said by a guy to a girl.

san- japanese equivalant to Mr or Ms.

kun-basically chan for boys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is not over not by a long shot, but itll take me awhile to get inspiration for this.

Any comments and suggestions are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------

Back to Naruto's apartment

Naruto was counting his thousandth sheep when he heard a knock on his door. _That's weird. It's pretty late, I wonder if thats Hinata-chan looking for a visit. _Naruto threw on some sweat pants, took off his nightcap and answered the door. "Sakura, what are you doing here? do you know what time it is?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed, Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt, and she could see his muscles in the moonlight. Clearing her head. "I'm sorry that I came so late, but I really need to talk to you right now. Can I come in?" "Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto let Sakura in with that gin on his face and heated up some tea that he knew she liked. Serving her a cup, Naruto sat down next to Sakura on the couch "What did you want to talk about?" "Well Naruto... How can I explain this. I want to know how you feel about me. All those times you asked me out. Did you really love me" Naruto's happy attitude sobered. Naruto looked away, suddenly serious. "Of course Sakura-chan, I loved you. You were to me the smartest prettiest kunoichi anywhere." Naruto paused. "I couldn't understand how you could only see Sasuke. You really hurt me Sakura a couple times Sakura, especially when I came back with a whole in my lung. I..." "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I... I don't know what came over me when I hit you like that, you only tried to help, and even then you still promised to bring back Sasuke for me." Sakura began to cry a little. "It's alright Sakura-chan. I know you didn't mean it, you were just sad about losing Sasuke. That bastard, making you cry." "Naruto-kun..." For a few minutes it was silent as Sakura and Naruto sipped at their tea, and thought about Sasuke.

Mustering up a little courage Sakura asked "So how do you feel about me now?" "I think I still have some feelings for you Sakura, I definitly still care for you, but I don't love you anymore, not in that way. Now you're more of a sister to me." Sakura felt a knot in her stomach. The pink haired kunoichi shivered from the cold, she was still in her practice clothes, definitly not suited to these chilly winter nights. "Hold on Sakura I'll get you something to wear." Leaving Sakura on the couch, Naruto rumaged through his closet till he found his old black and orange jacket. It was pretty much the only clean thing he had at the moment and it would fit Sakura pretty well. Hinata hadn't been over recently to make Naruto do all his laundry. _That's right. Hinata-chan... I can't betray her because of a crush I had on Sakura. I gotta keep from doing anything stupid. _

Naruto jogged back to Sakura "Sakura, I'm sorry but this is the only thing I have for you to wear right now." He draped the coat over Sakura's dainty shoulders. "That's perfectly alright. Thank you Naruto-kun.

O Naruto" She motioned for him to sit next to her. "I... I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. I don't think that I could have made it through everything that's happened without you" "Saku----" Sakura cut him off with a wave of her hand "Let me finish Naruto. All those times I turned you away. I really am sorry. You must think I'm evil after the horrible things I've said and done, but----" "Sakura please stop" Sakura silenced Naruto again. "After both Sasuke left, and you went away to train. I realized just how much I needed you." Sakura chuckled. "I was too busy lost in all my grief and inability to do anything so I trained with Hinata under Tsunade, but I was still empty on the inside." Sakura inched closer to Naruto. "It's because I love you Naruto-kun." "Sakura-chan..." "I love you Naruto-kun, I know you love Hinata, but I still love you with all my heart." "Please Sakura, what do you want me to do, my heart's with Hinata now and it's staying there." "Naruto you big idiot..." Sakura began to cry. Naruto embraced Sakura, he hated it when anybody cried because of him. "Naruto, I'm sorry." "It's alright Sakura-chan, everything is going to be alright" Naruto began to cry a little too. Sniffling he wiped away his tears.

For what seemed like a long long time the two of them sat their, Sakura in Naruto's arms. Finally, the bout of crying ended and Sakura's green eyes looked into Naruto's cerulean. "Naruto, i know you love Hinata, but do you think... for the woman, who can never be your girlfriend, do you think (sniffle) that you could kiss me once." "Sakura..." Naruto knew he couldn't refuse, a part of him really needed some closure on his crush for Sakura and this was it. Slowly, Naruto crept towards Sakura. Her mouth claimed hers, and she kissed him for all he was worth. Not stopping for air, Sakura brought her hands up and ran them through Naruto's soft golden locks.

----------------------------------------------

Outside Hinata pov

Hinata landed in front of Naruto's house. _He'll be so happy to see me. I havn't been over in awhile, I've been so busy training with Neji and doing missions. Naruto probably hasn't done any laundry while I was away. _Happily, Hinata climbed up the stairs to Naruto's apartment and using the key under the frog welcome mat outside his door, Hinata let herself in, thinking to suprise Naruto. "Naruto-kun where are you?" Hinata called only to find Naruto, shirtless in all his glory, with Sakura, who was wearing his jacket, kissing her like she was instant infinate free ramen.

Naruto pov

Well, Naruto was suprised. It just so happens that while he and Sakura were kissing he was facing the door, he hadn't noticed anybody entering because he was so preoccupied by Sakura. When Hinata entered, Naruto's eyes bulged outwards, and he pulled away from Sakura.

"Hinata! stop, wait. He reached for her. To Late, she was already bounding towards the forest. "Naruto-kun, I didn't mean for this to happen honest." "I know Sakura, it was an accident, I gotta find Hinata-chan, I'll be gone for awhile. Feel free to anything you want, the fridge, tv, bed, anything. I'll probably wont be back for awhile." Throwing on a shirt, Naruto activated the **shunshin(body flicker) jutsu** and ran after the Hyuuga princess.

Sakura sat down on the couch, horrified at what had taken place. She helped herself to some dumplings and umeboshi(pickled ume fruits), her favorite food. She sat back down on the couch and made herself comfortable for the long wait for Naruto.

Naruto again

Naruto added more chakra to his legs, gaining on Hinata, who was all the while crying. Though she had large reserves for a girl, there was no way that she could outrun him for long. Suddenly, in the forest Hinata stopped. Startled, Naruto took a second to recover and then leaped after her into the clearing. There he saw Hinata, illuminated by the moonlight, he back facing him. "Hinata-chan stop please I can explain"

"Naruto, don't speak, please" Hinata turned around, and revealed she had accidently activated her Byakugan with all the emotion she was feeling. Naruto froze, she just called him **Naruto** as in without the kun. She had never not called him Naruto-kun, ever. _O boy this is bad. Hinata's going to go beserk. _Naruto approached the motionless Hinata. "Naruto stay away from me please." Naruto reached for her again, but Hinata gracefully leaped backward towards the spring.

"Stop Hinata-chan, please. I would never betray your trust and your love." Hinata visably relaxed a little, but her face was still emotionless and her body was motionless. "Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered. _This was good _Naruto thought_ She's calling me kun again, that means she's calmed down a little. Not to say that it's good that Hinata's like this, or that she saw me with Sakura, or that she was crying. But she's not crying now, so it must be a little better, right? _

"Naruto-kun, for a long time, since Hinata was seven she had had a crush on you, Naruto-kun, and not long after that Hinata fell in love with Naruto-kun. She was convinced that she had found in you, her soulmate. For a time, Hinata was content to just cheer Naruto-kun on silently, but more and more Hinata-chan wanted Naruto-kun to love me back, to see me for who I really was, but then you fell in love with Sakura-san. Everywhere Naruto-kun went he proclaimed his love for Sakura-san. Hinata was crushed. She wanted to do something about it, but Hinata convinced herself that it was his happiness that mattered most, not her own. So the girl continued to live in the shadow." Hinata paused to catch her breath. _This is Hinata-chan, she seems so strong, so sure, and there isn't a bit of stuttering or doubt in her entire story. I never knew someone could love anyone, that much, especially a demon container like me_ Naruto thought.

When Naruto-kun went away to train with Jiraya-sama, Hinata redoubled her efforts to prove herself for herself, for her family, and most importantly for her love. It was a continual struggle, Naruto-kun, to make Hinata-chan worthy of Naruto-kun's love, without him to inspire her, but Hinata did not give up. She made herself into someone Naruto-kun really could like, just as Naruto-kun said when we were 7, and again when Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun were 12 after the chunin exams. _I remember, I told Hinata that I could really like her, I meant every word, but man how dense was I back then. Hinata talked about not being worthy of me! It's completely the other way around. Even after all that training and all the promises to protect his precious people, he wasn't even close to being worthy of Hinata's love. She really is an angel, and look what I've done to her _Naruto thought.

When Naruto-kun came back, I was overjoyed, and when he started to notice me, for who I really was, I felt as though I was the luckiest girl alive. Still, I was afraid. Though Naruto-kun cared for me, I could not help but worry, every night in my dreams, that he would one day go back to Sakura-san. After all, Sakura-san was smart, pretty, and the number one apprentice of Hokage-sama." Hinata sunk to her knees (in standard Japanese sitting position, sitting on their shins with hands placed folded in the lap). "I was afraid that Naruto-kun would leave me, and I would be hurt worse than when I could not have you, Naruto-kun." Hinata began to cry silently just a few tears. "It turned out that Hinata was right, that Naruto-kun still loved Sakura-san, and could never make room in his heart for a failure like me. So Hinata came back here, where Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan first met, in the forest by the brook to say good bye.

_Good bye? What did she mean by that_ Naruto shivered as it dawned on him what she intended to do. _She is going to commit senpuku(sp)_. "Hinata please don't do anything rash." Naruto pleaded. Hinata got up. "Naruto-kun please do not try and stop me." "Hinata, you don't know what you're doing." Suddenly, the wind flared up, and for a split second Naruto's view of Hinata was obscurred by some rustling leaves, Naruto brought up a hand to cover his face. When the freak gale passed, Naruto looked at Hinata, in her battle stance, suddenly see her different than before. The viens from Hinata's Byakugan had faded, but her eyes luminously glowed a milky white. Her hair had grown longer too, past her hips, and her beautiful midnight blue hair was highlighted with deep purple. It blew slightly as though carrased by the white chakra. Naruto's eyes travled from her eyes, to her hair, and then lower to her magnifiscent chest, where he could see her erect... Naruto smacked himself in the head as hard as he could_. Come on Naruto focus._ Her open palms contained in them the kanji for purity and love, right and left respectivly, tatooed in purple. Around her feet lay a small pool of the most brilliant white chakra Naruto had ever seen, giving her the appearence that she was walking on water. It rippled every time she moved. _What happened to Hinata, she's completely different, and her chakra is normally lavander. Is this really her?_

There was a calm, serine look to Hinata's new look, that belied the raging unstable power within. Hinata looked as though she were about to break from the strain. She was swetting and if she had pupils, Naruto would have swore he saw them roll to the back of her head. Naruto tried to come closer only to find himself unable to move. Hinata held her right palm up. Upon closer investigation, Naruto could faintly see the outline of a gigantic chakra hand, easily 8 feet tall and 4 wide holding him against the ground. It too was composed of Hinata's new white chakra. As much as he struggled Naruto could not get free, he could only watch as she slowly turned to make her way out of the meadow. _Since this hand is pushing me to the ground I'll just make a couple kage bunshins to distract Hinata-chan and then I'll use kakashi-sensei's jutsu to go underground and stop her. _He made the sign for the kage bunshin only to find that he couldn't channel any chakra to his arms, the chakra from the hand was closing his points that he specifically used to create the bunshins, it didn't hurt at all, Naruto didn't even notice it. Just as he was about to escape underground, Hinata turned again and made a gesture to lift him up and then gestured for a palm strike. The hand obeyed and lifted him out of the air and slammed him into a tree behind him none to gently.

_Had she read his mind, she knew exaclty what he was thinking. _Naruto once again resumed his attempts to get free. Finally he gave up struggling. "**Have you given up yet Naruto-kun?" **Hinata's voice was strange, more woman like, the closest Naruto had ever heard to it was probably Kurenai, Hinata's teacher. "No, Hina-hime I'll never stop fighting for you... but I think I understand now. Hina-hime, I know that what I did was wrong and that it totally betrayed your trust in me, but I love you. I love you more than anyone else ever will. I know you can read my thoughts Hinata-chocho. Please, take them, see through my eyes, what happened with Sakura. I Love You Hinata, not hinata the hyuuga, or hinata apprentice of the hokage, or Hinata the leaf kunoichi, just Hinata. And i know that I have not come close to deserving your love, but I swear with every fiber of my being and my will of fire that I will earn it any way I can. You are that special person just for me and I am that special person just for you too. Nat-chan please forgive me. I love you.

Naruto watched in slow motion as Hinata suddenly fell backward. For a split second it was if Naruto could see two Hinatas, the first was the new Hinata, now just an outline of glowing white eyes, purple highlights, and purple kanji where the palms were before she fell, and the second was the regular Hinata exactly as she was two hours before this all occured. The best way Naruto could describe it was Hinata fell backwards straight out of her new body, looking as she did everyday. Naruto preformed the Shunshin and gently caught the poor girl bridle style. Naruto was about to head for his apartment when he heard Hinata whisper. He leaned closer to hear her.

"Wait, Naruto-kun."

"What is it Hina-hime?"

"Thank you so much." Hinata began to weep tears of joy and releif

"Hinata-chan, I didn't do anything"

"You did Naruto-kun. For the first time. You said that you loved me." Naruto realized what she was talking about...

"Naruto-kun, I always thought that you did... but I never knew for sure. I'm so happy. Thank you Naruto-kun"

"Hinata..."

Naruto stopped by a tree and sat down Hinata still half in his arms, he didn't notice it but it was a fine Sakura, in full blossem. Hinata was by now coherent enough to adjust herself so that she was more comfortable sitting next to him.

"Hinata I'm sorry that I never said so before, but I'm a guy and a dense one at that. I have a hard times expressing myself sometimes. So do you forgive me?"

Of course Naruto-kun. While I was... While I was that other Hinata I could see your thoughts. I had a feeling that I could only read the top layers of a mind, but for some reason I could see a lot more into yours."

Naruto let out a laugh.

"Hinata, I don't think I can ever stop saying this now. I love you Hinata-chan-----"

"Beleive it" Hinata finished for Naruto.

"Actually, I was going to say Dattebayo, but I don't think it really matters now."

Hinata giggled. Suddenly she realized just how close Naruto's face was to hers. Both of them blushed. Naruto saw his chance and took it. He took her hand into his and claimed her lips with his. The kiss was sweet but chaste. Before long they both gasped for air. They continued their make out session far into the night until the two halves of the same whole fell asleep under the Sakura tree.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

hime- princess

Hina-doll, not like the toy, as in like an attractive female, like cutie dollface or babe

chocho-butterfly

Hinata-sunshine

nat-chan summer rays

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's bloodline is STILL Byakugan, it has just evolved past anything ever before. This stage is yet unnamed(Im counting on you guys for that)

It is brought about when a pure hearted soul with the Byakugan loves someone deeply and then experiences great emotional distress, but still loves that someone.

In this state, Hinata has full 360 degree vision, can see through most solid objects, and can read the top layers of anothers mind(like in Harry Potter), but normally cannot see the deeper memories and feelings unless the person whos mind their reading trusts Hinata unconditionally. Hinata's appearance changes, she becomes taller and has a older woman's voice, like Kurenai's

Regular Hinata

About as tall as Sakura, pale skin, pearly eyes, borderline C-D cup breasts, curvy figure(still preportional to her slender frame), unpainted findernails, lavander chakra, midnight blue hair(how i describe Hinata's hair color) grown just past the middle of her back with two locks framing her face.

Awakened Hinata

3inches taller than Sakura. She still has pale skin, unpainted fingernails, and the same figure. Her chakra becomes pure white, her hair is highlighted in a couple places with royal purple, and her assets have the tendency to become erect with all the adrenaline in her system(I just put that in there to distract Naruto a bit) On her left palm appears the kanji for purity in deep purple and on her right palm the kanji for love in deep purple. A pool of white chakra collects at her feet about 4 feet in daiameter that ripples like a pond would whenever she steps, giving her the impression of walking on water. In this state Hinata also has excellent control over her chakra , easily molding it into a hand, a dragon, a fan, etc. Because of the power this stage has, Hinata cannot stay in it for very long and it tires her out terribly. Later she will master it and will be able to stay in it longer with less side effects.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you have any ideas or suggestions please contact me. I can't write lemons so if you want one in this story contact me and I'll upload it into this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own the Naruto franshise, but i wish i did

I'm taking a page out of **Patient Mountain**'s book and skipping around in my story. I find it's more interesting personally if I write that way. If your looking for a good story about Naruto and his descendants then try patient mountain.

------------------------A year before-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke from his bed. Today was the day were he would defeat Sasuke and make Sakura see his worth. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Naruto got out of bed and threw on his favorite orange jumpsuit. He put a shabby kettle on his stove for some ramen. Then Naruto procceded to wait the agonizing three whole minutes it would take the ramen to finish cooking. To fill the void Naruto twiddled his thumbs and watered his plants. Devouring the ramen in one tenth of the time it took to make it, Naruto rushed to class. Today was the day when genin teams would be assigned.

He didn't care too much about who's team he was on, except that it wasn't Sasuke's. He hoped that it would be Sakura's team. Naruto's eyes turned into pink hearts. _Sakura! There she is. Oooo she's so pretty and cool._ Naruto was too busy fauning over Sakura to notice a pale eyed girl sitting in the back of the class. Hinata was so busying studying Naruto's every move that she almost missed her assignment.

Team 6 will be... Team 7 will be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke... Finally team 10 will be... and that concludes the teams. Go to your designated rooms and wait for your instructors there.

Naruto screamed "Iruka-sensei, I'm a great ninja! Why am I on that teme's team."

"Because you idiot! You have the worst grades in the class and Sasuke is the number one rookie this year. We had to even up the teams" Iruka yelled. He had that veiny red angry face on that told Naruto to stop talking

Naruto waited with the bastard and Sakura for an hour, and another hour, and another hour. Naruto finally fell asleep when he heard an unfamiliar voice. "My first impression is that I hate you already. Let's meet on the roof and get aquainted, k?"

The ninja( if you havn't guessed by now) vanished with a puff of smoke. Naruto climbed out the window and up to the roof using a couple protruding pipes and stones. He knew this building like the back of his palm after playing so many tricks on the unsuspecting, after all the lay of the land was important.

Naruto reached the top about 30 seconds later. "Ha I made it before that weirdo with the eye patch." Suddenly, Naruto froze a razor sharp kunai was inches from his neck and it looked as if it was used often.

"Who are you calling eye patch?" At that very moment where Kakashi and Naruto were getting aquainted Sasuke and Sakura opened the door to the roof. "Wahh?" Sakura asked. "What did Naruto do this time sensei?" Sasuke being the self centered ego maniac that he was crossed his arms turned his back to the three of them and leaned cooly against a wall. "Naruto huh? Well, we were just getting to know each other a little."

"So... uhhh... state your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, stuff like that. Kakashi put his hands into his pockets. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like some things and dislike other things. I have hobbies and a dream." Naruro stared at him. "All we learned was your name" Sakura elbowed him in the stomach and made a motion to shush. "Ok, uhh Naruto was it? You next"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like gardening, ramen, the color orange, and kind people. I dislike the three minutes it takes ramen to cook, Sasuke, people who look down on others, and vegtables. My hobbies are training, gardening, eating ramen. My dream is to be Hokage!. _I see that's interesting. The container wants to become Hokage. _Kakashi thought. "Alright pinky, you next"

(I'm too lazy to write the rest of this. Everything else happens the same as it did in the series up to the bell test)

-----------------------------------------------------time skip--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

warning Sasuke bashing not a chapter for sasuke fans

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, his level two cursed seal active, pulled his arm out of Hinata's stomach with the sick churn of displaced organs and the smell of charred human skin and flesh. The chidori hadn't gone 4 inches into Hinata, but she was dead before she hit the floor. Sasuke grinned, he had aimed to kill Naruto with that attack, but killing his slut was just as satisfying. The sadistic bastard licked his hand of blood with relish, savouring the coppery taste. Naruto watched in complete terror as Hinata was killed in cold blood by that teme.

Blinded by rage, Naruto charged a rasangan one handed and rushed towards Sasuke. Sasuke ducked the raseangan and caught Naruto in the stomach with a chakra enhanced punch. At the same time, he kicked Hinata's limp form away from him.

Naruto rushed to Hinata, tears already leaking from his blue eyes. He was furious with his former friend for killing the only one who really understood him, Hinata, but he was even angrier with himself, with his inability to save her.

_I should have been able to save Hinata_ Naruto thought _wasn't that the reason I had made a deal with Kyyubi and trained all those months? to protect my precious ones. _Just then, Naruto had a flashback, he remembered his conversation with the girl Haku(yes i know that Haku's a boy, I just picture Haku as a girl, bear with me please). One becomes truly strong when he is protecting his loved ones.

Naruto stroked Hinata's cheek. "Hina-hime, please don't leave me" Naruto croaked "I need you Hina-hime, I love you (sob)." Naruto thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Hinata's coutenance. He enveloped Hinata's still warm hand with his own and closed her eyes.

Naruto gently set Hinata onto the floor. He cut away the remains of her jacket and chain mail shirt with a kunai and inspected the wound. He wasn't sure if he could do anything. Hinata had taught him a couple medical jutsu, but this was far beyond his capabilities.

Reaching for her hands one last time he looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Naruto's blue eyes, not red with Kyuubi's chakra, but rimmed with a golden glow. The chakra coming from Naruto chilled the cold unfeeling sadist to the bone. Unsheathing his kusengai, Sasuke got ready to die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

next chapter bell test


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I dont own naruto

do to some prompting by **DragonMan180 **I have decided to stop skipping chapters as it is kinda difficult to understand whats happening

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto practiced all night, punching and kicking a kakashi dummy until he was too tired to move. Sakura sat down at her desk and combed her hair for an hour, while thinking about Sasuke. Sasuke brooded about killing Itachi for 4 hours. All were unprepared for the buttkicking which was to follow.

The day of the bell test started with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke waiting for Kakashi. Sakura tried to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, Sasuke refused, and Naruto was covering his ears, pacing the ground, and yelling on the top of his lungs " naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa can't hear you naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" trying to block out all the noise the other two were making.

"Yoh" Kakashi appeared, a full 2 hours after they were supposed to meet "somebody poured water on all the toilet paper rolls in konoha so I had to go down to the land of sand to get some for Konoha,"

**"LIAR!!!" **Naruto and Sakura yelled. Kakashi just smiled and scratched the back of his head at their response.

The one eyed Jonin procceded to explain the bell test. "You three must each get a bell before the timer goes off or you will be tied to a stump and given no lunch. On top of that, if you don't get a bell you'll be sent back to the academy"

"but sensei there are only two bells. " Kakashi nodded "Come at me with killing intent or you'll have no chance of getting one"

"Ready Go" Kakashi watched three blurs hide in the trees. _good, they've hidden themselves well... huh?" _ Standing right in front of Kakashi was Uzumaki Naruto, orange clad ninja of the leaf.

"What are you doing? Naruto, you should be hiding yourself like the others." "Hide? what for? I'm going to take you down right now!" Naruto was about to rush in and punch kakashi, but Kakashi was already behind him

Kakashi made the tiger seal "**secret leaf taijutsu: one thousand years of pain**" Kakashi then shoved his fingers into Naruto's ass only to have Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke. _A clone! _Kakashi turned his head to see a hundred Naruto clones pouring from the tree tops like an orange tidal wave. "Kakashi-sensei! You think you're so cool. I'll get you this time. A massive onslaught of punches and kicks followed, stirring up dust everywhere. In the chaos Kakashi switched himself with a clone. Not ruffled in the slightest, Naruto dispelled the clones to find Kakashi, to find only a desserted field. Deciding to hide in a tree, Naruto watched the position he thought Sasuke was.

In another clearing, Kakashi took out his book and began to read.

Meanwhile, Sasuke crouched in a tree took a break from his mantra _I am the dark avenger.I am the dark avenger.I am the dark avenger.I am the dark avenger.I am the dark avenger. Hey, is that Kakashi-sensei? I better attack now, while his guard's down. _Sasuke threw an armful of shuriken and kunai at Kakashi. He watched as his limp body fell to the floor only to find a log in his place _substitution! _Sasuke leaped up onto the clearing. _I found him_ Sasuke punched Kakashi only to find himself in the same predicament as Naruto, only without the clone. "Konoha secret taijutsu" kakashi shoved his fingers, expecting to launch the emo thirty feet into the air, only to find him standing in the same position groaning like a madman. Hastily kakashi withdrew his fingers "Well, this is embarresing. See you later" Kakashi used **ShunShin jutsu **(body flicker)vanish. Bewhildered, Sasuke looked around for Kakashi. Suddenly, a hand emerged from the ground and pulled Sasuke down into the ground. Kakashi patted Sasuke on the head. "Ja Ne" Kakashi vanished again.

Sakura was searching threw the grove for Sasuke. _Sasuke, where are you? I can't get sent back to the academy. Sasuke will think I'm weak. _Sakura walked through a bush to find Kakashi. "Sensei?" Sakura dropped to the ground trapped in Kakashi's genjutsu.

_Sakura! I got to help her. _Naruto jumped from the tree spun into a ball and then brought his foot down like an axe onto what he thought was Kakashi's head. Kakashi used **Kawarmi**(substitution) again. When Naruto finally brought his foot down there was a puff of smoke. _A log again?_ Naruto felt something prickly attached to his foot. Naruto tried to pull his foot off, but it was stuck. _A cactus! I didn't even know that they grew them here in Konoha, and I would know, one of my hobbies is gardening!. _Naruto was stuck on one of the cactus' prickly arms by one leg. Dangling there Naruto saw two bells on the ground _Sweet he must have dropped them! _Naruto pried himself from the cactus and took the two bells to find himself stuck on a rope trap, hanging once again upside down by one leg.

Kakashi watched Naruto struggle for a bit, inwardly laughing at the blond ninja's antics. _It took a lot of chakra to switch me with that cactus from Suna and then shun shin all the way back here, but it was worth it. Naruto cut himself down and found another rope trap underneath the first one. _

"Ding. Ding" the alarm went off. Time was up. Kakashi picked up the bells and walked to the three stumps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sasuke was dug up and Sakura was woken with a bucket of water by Naruto. The three of them were sitting down backs to the stumps with Kakashi standing in front of them. "Sasuke, Sakura why weren't you helping Naruto? He was doing the work of all three of you. Sasuke you were convinced the others would weigh your down so you didn't help Sakura or Naruto. Sakura you were too occupied with Sasuke, even though you didn't know where he was. Naruto you tried to help Sakura, but didn't even lift a finger to help Sasuke, why?" "Because Sasuke's a bastard" Sasuke would have made some smart remark or told Naruto to shut up, but he then he would lose his cool, broody manner so he just made a hmph sound.

"You three are hopeless. Since no one got a bell you three must go without lunch. After that, we'll try again and see if we can do better next time. Kakashi rushed off.

Naruto sat down and crossed his arms. "you know guys, I'm the last one to suggest a plan, but I think we need one. dattebayo!" Sasuke hmphed and stalked off to sit under a tree. Sakura rushed after him. "Sasuke wait! Maybe we should listen to Naruto, I think the plan idea is smart."

Sasuke almost smirked. "Listen to dead last? Not in a million years. I am an avenger and I will take one of those bells next time around. I don't need anybody's help.

A pained look passed through Sakura's countenance and then passed. Sadly, she walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him.

"Well Naruto Sasuke's not going to listen. He won't help us get the bells. What are we going to do?"

"If he's not going to help us then we can either forget him or as much as it pains me, help him."

"We should help Sasuke, he's the greatest and has the best chance of getting the bells.

Naruto looked hurt for a moment at Sakura's comment, but covered it with his fox grin. "fine. We'll help him. Ok, so when he does this, we... and when he... Naruto whispered the plan to Sakura.

----------------------------------------An hour later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked back to the training ground. "Are we ready for another go?"

"You know it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto picked himself off the ground as fast as he could, Sakura only a few seconds behind. Sasuke disappeared into the thick foilage with Naruto and Sakura in hot pursuit.

Kakashi took out his icha icha paradise book and began to wait for their assault. A peverted look came over his face and the jonin giggled.

Sasuke crouched behind Kakashi in wait like a leapord in the jungle, a gay gay leapord. Confident that Kakashi had his guard down Sasuke attacked the seemingly unaware jonin. Kakashi repelled Sasuke's taijutsu and wrestled the crooked Uchiha to the ground. Putting a kunai to Sasuke's head Kakashi was about to tell him to give up. Unfortunatly for Kakashi, Sasuke switched himself with a log loaded with explosive tags. Before the bomb could be detonated Kakashi switched himself as well. _That was a close one. I got a little overconfidant. I can't even read my book while fighting him. hmm, my book, where is it? _

"Sensei, lose something?" Sakura held up Kakashi's book. Naruto popped out from under a bush. "We got you sensei"

Wah, how? Kakashi asked. Sakura explained "Well, we knew that Sasuke was going to use that exploding log, he was working on it the whole time you were gone and Naruto knew you liked this book so much because of it's worn out state and creased pages, it looks well read. So we figured it would be simple to take the book while you were distracted. It was mostly all Naruto's idea"

"I see, well the two of you displayed good teamwork and a desire to work with Sasuke, even if he was unwilling. We need a little work, but I think that you should be fine." Kakashi placed a bell in Naruto and Sakura's hands. Naruto's face lit up "does this mean?" "Yup, you pass" Naruto jumped 10 feet into the air. We did it! Yosh! hahahahaha. Sakura-chan we did it." Naruto tried to give Sakura a hug, and received a boot to the face in return. "Watch it Naruto. Just because I worked with you, doesn't mean I like you." Sakura crossed her arms and walked off to find Sasuke, barely concealing a grin.

The love struck Naruto fell to the ground on his head and Kakashi sweatdropped. "Don't worry Naruto, I' m sure she'll come around sooner or later." Kakashi patted Naruto on the head. Turning his head slightly Kakashi looked at Sasuke walking away, hands in his pockets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like it? I'll start adding new techniques and things like that as the story procceeds a bit, as they get chances to learn new techniques. As you can tell I don't really like Sasuke all that much. It'll mostly be Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata getting the new ones, as they are the focus of the story. Read and Review if it suits you.

next chapter- Naruto meets Kyuubi

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

In response to a couple reviews stating that they want to know if hinata died or not, im cranking out this chapter. I will continue the storyline after this chapter

This is continued from the third chapter in case anybody's confused.

I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update but with finals I havn't had the time or inclenation to right for awhile.

I got a little inspiration from this from **Kyuubis Gou **story.

_Italics are thoughts by whomever thinks them, like internal monologue_

**Bold letters are summons or demons talking and of course the names of jutsus.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt power coursing through his veins, Raw, unadulterated, PG-13 censored power. The red chakra shield and the sole chakra tail growing out of it slowly disapated. _What Kyuubi was talking about must be taking effect. I gotta milk it for all it's worth because after this I'm gunna be out for a week. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Flashback

**"Alright kit, we've been interacting for awhile now, and I'm pretty sure it's time to take the next step. I'm going to increase your training and soon you'll experience new changes. You're going to have to take them in stride. What you do from now on will determine your very existance. Do you understand?**

Naruto rolled his eyes, _Kyuubi was in one of his dramatic moods_, Naruto thought."Hai, hai furball, now teach me a new jutsu."

-----------------------end flashback--------------------------

Naruto's body lost most of it's feral appearance, red eyes, and red chakra. In it's place was gold chakra, vaguely the color of Naruto's hair.

Suddenly, Naruto doubled over with pain. From his tail bone he felt a tail grow. It was a fox tail, golden furred to match the chakra, but it was different from the chakra tail. It was real, he could move it, feel the fur on it, without even thinking.

(Inside Naruto)

_**So **__**K**__**it, **__**Y**__**ou **__**B**__**ecame **__**A**__**G**__**olden **__**K**__**itsune. **__**H**__**mm... **__**T**__**hat's **__**A**__**T**__**ragic **__**P**__**ath **__**Y**__**ou **__**L**__**ead. **__**I **__**M**__**uch **__**P**__**ref**__**f**__**er **__**T**__**he **__**R**__**ed **__**K**__**itsunes of **__**D**__**estruction.**_A glazed look comes over Kyuubi's eyes._** O **__**W**__**ell, I **__**G**__**uess **__**W**__**e **__**C**__**an't **__**H**__**ave **__**E**__**verything **__**W**__**e **__**W**__**ant**__**, Can We.**_

Naruto's eyes were still blue, but with a gold tint around the edges. He could see chakra, spirits and demons better than ever, like a fuzzy image had been made crisp and clear. Naruto turned towards Hinata's lifeless body. "Hinata!" Naruto could see a slightly melancholy image of hinata floating above her body. "Her spirit" Naruto said to himself, "Hinata-chan can you hear me?"

The sprite stopped staring at her body and looked at Naruto. "Naru... Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata don't leave, listen to me" Naruto touched the spirit's hand. "I'm going to take your spirit into my body for awhile. I'll get you to obaa-chan and then she'll make you all better. Hinata nodded slowly, not quite understanding, as if she was in a dream. She spread her arms horizontal to her body and closed her eyes.

Naruto made a motion as if to hug Hinata and suddenly felt the calm lavendar and strange raging white chakra from Hinata. The fox hanyou felt suddenly refreshed, lighter, like he had splashed cold water on his face, or ate a bowl of ramen.

Naruto slowly turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme, I'm going to kill you for what you did to Hinata", and then he vanished. Tracking with his sharingan Sasuke avoided Naruto's claws and tail by ducking and drew his kusangi sword. "Is that the best you got dobe?" Sasuke ran an electric current down his sword and slashed horizontally and then vertically. Naruto ducked and then blocked the chidori current with his tail. Naruto abosorbed the lightening and channeled it to his arm. Then, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm. The result was static cling amplified by 100. A painful jolt and Sasuke's hair was poofier than cotton candy. "**Yoridoshi(aftershock)" **Naruto yelled.

Looking into the flat of his sword, the lone Uchiha shed a tear. _My beautiful beautiful dark avenger looks. How will I ever catch Orochimaru-sama's attention now? _"Naruto", a vein bulged in Sasuke's forehead "I will kill you for that"

In the following moments it was extremelly evident to Sasuke that he couldn't beat Naruto without level two cursed seal. It was time to bring out all the stops.

Sasuke's face grew contoreted. His air greyed and lengthened. His skin turned pale grey with a purpilish tinge. To complete the transformation two handlike wings grew out of his shoulder blades. Sasuke smirked.

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke transformed. He charged rasengans in both hands, only mildly suprised by the incredible chakra control he now controlled**. "Shunpo!(flash step)" **Naruto disappeared, then reappeared underneath Sasuke, emerging from the ground, Naruto grazed Sasuke with the first rasengan. Sasuke brought down his kusangi chidori current. Naruto yelled **Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere)**and thrust the other blue ball of chakra into Sasuke's chest. The resulting explosion threw Sasuke into and through a nearby tree. Suddenly, Sasuke grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto had just enough time to think _He stole my kage bunshin! That's my trademark, that bastard _before he felt Sasuke drive his sword into Naruto's back, peircing a lung. Much to Sasuke's suprise Naruto also disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seconds later Sasuke was swept off his feet. **Konoha senpu! **Naruto delevired a sweep kick to Sasuke, **Konoha Renpu**! Naruto launched Sasuke into the air. Naruto charged up a rasengan.

**Aoi Shōgeki(Green Impact) **The fox hanyou thrust the rasangan into Sasuke's stomach, only to have what should have been Sasuke's mangled body be replaced with a log containing an exploding tag. Before he could react, the tag went off and the area was covered in smoke.

Above Sasuke flapped his wings and released all the pent up chakra in his body, yelling **Katon: Karyu Endan(Dragon Spitfire). **A fire ball the size of a building was dropped on top of the unsuspecting Naruto. The surrounding area

Despite the fireball,Naruto emerged from the smoke. He again appeared different from before. Naruto had converted all of Hinata's white chakra into two white wings(like Uryu Ishida's, from Bleach).

Using both his newfound wings and his golden tail, Naruto launched himself into the sky. Naruto cried out **Ame no Ohabari** **Tenchu! (Heavenly Tail and Wings style: Punishment from the Heavens). **He formed two blades with his wind chakra and flew up to meet Sasuke.

On the other hand, Sasuke shot another building sized fireball and then reformed his chidori current over the kusangi(grass cutter), and then dived holding out his sword like a lance. Sweeping through the fireball, Naruto and Sasuke met in the air. A huge explosion of raw chakra followed. Both landed on the ground, facing away from each other. Sasuke sheathed his sword and smirked., his curse seal and sharingan fading. On the opposite side, Naruto had lost his wings and glow, barring the faintest bits around his chest area and his golden tail hung limp, apparently broken.

mou sukoshii dou, Sasuke-teme?(1)

Naruto slowly turned to face Sasuke. He held his hands out as if motioning for a rasengan.

"I have enough chakra for one last attack."

Sasuke smirked "I guess it comes down to this, baka just like last time in the valley of the end. I'll cut you down in one strike."

**"Chidori**(thousand birds)" Sasuke formed the lightening blade in his right hand.

Naruto grinned. "Looks like I win Sasuke-teme" Quick as a flash, Naruto made some seals and shouted **Doton: Yomi Numa(Earth Style: Swamp of the UnderWorld). **Sasuke, unable to free himself in time, found the ground beneath him replaced with a small swamp(6 feet or so in diameter).

"Comfortable, teme? Good, because I'll need some time to charge up this attack. Naruto created a clone and then formed a rasangan. Then he began to charge it up further.

Sasuke struggled and struggled only to find himself sinking deeper, up to his knees. The lightening blade slowly faded from his arm. _I'm completely out of chakra and I can't move. _

Naruto flash stepped towards Sasuke. Without his sharingan, there was no way of seeing Naruto's movements, and with the swamp, no way to escape them.

"Looks like you win, Naruto" Sasuke whispered as Naruto screamed **Odama Rasengan!(Great Spiraling Sphere!). **Naruto blew up the giant rasengan, resulting in a large explosion and a huge crater in the ground.

Naruto limped away from the still-smoking crater. He retrieved the kusangi, Sasuke had used, the only peice of his former freind left in one peice, to show that he had killed the bastard.

The fox boy picked up Hinata's body(like how Inuyasha carries Kagome). _I hope I'm not too late. She's not breathing. Why! O my kami-sama she can't be dead. O wait, I still have Hinata's soul inside me that's why she isn't moving. Only one way to get her to Baa-chan fast enough. _Naruto concentrated wind chakra to his legs

**"Shunpo!" **There was a cloud of displaced dust and a flash of orange and suddenly Naruto was gone.

Eighteen and one half minutes later, Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower. Five minutes after that, Hinata was rushed into the emergency room by the Hokage herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hours Later----------------------

"Hokage-sama, you have to take a rest you've been using chakra nonstop. At this rate, we'll have to hospitalize you too!"

"Hai, Shizune." Tsunade slumped to the floor of the operating room. "It's just Naruto will never forgive me if I don't save his her, and I don't even want to think about how Hiashi will react."

"I'll take over now Tsunade-sama, you get some rest." Shizune walked back to the bed Hinata's body was on, surrounded by doctors.

Grunting from the effort, the slug queen and resident legendary sucker picked herself up from the floor and headed out of the room to the lobby where Naruto was sitting in a chair, half asleep from chakra exhaustion. Wistfully, Tsunade watched her surrogate brother for a second. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Spider!" Naruto jumped a full 8 feet into the air, howling like a madman, "Get it off, get it off, ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto started running in circles, like his pants were one fire, still screaming.

The large vein in Tsunade's temple bulged like mad as she tried to restrain herself from punching the knuckleheaded ninja. _Don't do it Tsunade. He's just had a traumatizing experience. Don't do it Tsunade. _she told herself. "Naruto, calm down" said Tsunade with a half baked motherly sort of voice. When she received no response, her fist in Naruto's head looked pretty alluring right now. _O well I guess it couldn't hurt _Tsunade, cracking her knuckles, lightly, at least for her, punched the fox container on the back of the head to quite him down.

Naruto was running around in a circle to get rid of a spider on his back, totally innocent, and the next thing he knew he was smashing into the white tile floor of the hospital face first at around 100 miles per hour. Still on the floor, Naruto said "Omremphhmeriph whmpnhjm eh hinmpricmeriph". Then he spit out all the tile he had swallowed "Obaa-chan?"

Tsunade couldn't help, but laugh inwardly at the other blonde's antics. _Nothing like a good old fashioned pick-me-up to restore a beautiful young lady's magnificent complexion. _"Naruto, we've done almost all we can. Hinata's body looks like it will be alright, but I'm worried about her psychologically. She hasn't shown any sign of stirring yet. Why is that? Did you do something to Hinata before you got her to me?"

"Me? Do something to Hinata? No! Of course not. Well maybe a little" Naruto stuttered.

"Did you inject her with the demon fox chakra? You know you're not supposed to do that under any circumstances. It's just too dangerous." Tsunade folded her arms, getting that slightly concerned motherly look about her.

"No, actually the reason Hinata-chan is not making any signs of life in there" Naruto pointed to the hosiptal room and sighed, "is because she's really up here" Naruto tapped his headband.

"She's in your headband?" Tsunade asked.

"No! Ahh! I took Hinata-chan's soul out of her body so that it wouldn't be taken away by Shinigami to the next life before I could get her to you." Naruto jumped up and down and waved his arms comically. Then, he told her exactly how Hinata's soul came to be in his body.

----------------ten minutes later-----------------

"I see so Hinata is definatly not dead." Tsunade said.

"Right" Naruto responded.

"Just inside you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes" Naruto answered.

"And she can stay inside you till we fix her? Without any side effects?"

"I beleive so, but she might act a bit more like me, what with her staying inside my body and whatnot" Naruto explained.

"And how are you going to put her back inside her body?" Tsunade inquired.

"Uhhhhhhh." Naruto put on his thinking face for a minute and every fifteen seconds he didn't answer the vein in Tsunade's temple got a little bit bigger.

"I guess I hadn't thought about that at the time" Naruto finally said.

"Nani(What!)!!! Naruto, you baka(idiot) I'll kill you! Do you know what kind of trouble that will put me in with Hiashi? You just put the Hyuuga heir into a coma!" Tsunade proceeded to strangle Naruto mercilessly.

"Baa-chan, if you choke me, you'll choking Hinata" Naruto croaked. Needless to say, Tsunade put Naruto down.

"Sorry Hinata-san" Tsunade apologized, "Wait can she hear me?"

"Well no, but I'll pass the message along, Thanks" Naruto wheezed.

Tsunade procceeded to rub her temples "I need some sake."

end chapter

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**side comment by Itachi Uchiha**_

_**"I went blind doing Mangekyo Sharingan, be smart kids, stay in school.**_

1 mou sukoshii dou means literally in Japanese "want some more?", or "have some more?"

I like the idea of the **shunpo** from bleach and **geppou** from one piece so I had Naruto learn them. In Shippuuden, it seems Naruto is far to slow and these moves would give him an edge. Basically the **shunpo(flash step)** is when the user concentrates chakra to his legs and then releases it in a burst of energy. The user moves so fast he disappears and then reappears somewhere else. The **geppou(Moon Step) **technique is from the one peice arc of the CP9. Basically, the user concentrates chakra to his feet and makes a platform of air to step off of, allowing the user to effectivly walk in air. The fact that Naruto has wind chakra makes these jutsus easier for him to master.

Read, Review,if you feel like. Thanks for reading my story and whatnot.


End file.
